elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maven Black-Briar/Archive 1
Killing Maven Is there any way to kill her or rid her of Riften other then using the console commands? :Yeah, I'm interested in knowing this as well. Is there any sort of actual game event that lets you overthrow Maven and cripple her power through? Game event would be something like a quest. There would be some special dialogue where she might shout insults at you for destroying her or something. Although at this point, I guess there would be no way to do this. :It sucks that she actually gets to become the Jarl if you join the imperials. This is one of the factors that really affect my reasoning of who to join. She might have the Jarl in her pockets already, but I'd rather stay at that then for her to become the actual Jarl. Oh well, I still have a lot to do before worrying about this, lmao. Fialdestiny (talk) 09:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :I want to kill her as well. Does any NPC become non-essential after their part is done. I want her to die so much. She says she has connections in the Thieves guild and the Dark Brotherhood. I know she has connections to the Thieves but the only connection Ive see to the Brotherhood is that she has to do the Black Sacrement just like every other person would. Her claiming connections to the Dark Brotherhood irritates me the most in her overall annoying being. One of the only game characters I loath. She needs to lose a head,get a arrow through the knee...and face,and or get disentigrated. Preferably all since I could do each with 1 of my 3 characters. Someone find this out. :It could be possible to set her essentality to 0 Bears1234 (talk) 12:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Bears1234 :I have to say i'd put in my vote to being able to eliminate her from the game once the player becomes the guild leader of either the Thieves or the Dark Brotherhood, or after completeing the Liberation of Skyrim questline. It's kind of like a "Your a useless wench who thought she was in power till I showed up and made the world a better place, so now you will die" Vs. "Ha! You FOOL! I'm a Game Essential NPC no matter what you do in the game so your stuck with my superior attitude and assumption that you are all beneath me till the end of the game!! MUAHAHAHAH" Rangermanlv (talk) 01:34, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :I love that this is the very first topic on her talk page. LOL 18:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :So there is no way at all to just destroy this miserable ho? Even if you can't kill her is there anyway to put her out of business or simply humiliate her somehow? I know you can kill her using console commands but I have Skyrim for PS3 so I don't have that option. She must become unimportant at some point, right? Like when there are no more missions involving her...involvement. Can you do anything then? Her RefID/Using the moveto command Has her RefID been checked ? i cant seem to be able to teleport to her using the moveto console command. All i get is an error message saying that the ref id is a wrong parameter. Nord? She sounds more like a Breton. Dude that's just the voice actor they chose. Bitch She is grade A bitch well at least i got to lvl 100 speech by talking to her employe Jarl then not Jarl If the player does Season Unending and gives the Rift to the Empire naturally she becomes Jarl, and then if the player opts to join the Stormcloaks she's removed from the post, as one can imagine. I know that with Brina Merilis and Kraldar, if either becomes Jarl of their respective hold and then removed when the Stormcloaks return, they get exiled to Solitude (to the Winking Skeever and Erikur's house respectively, I believe), my question is that does Maven get exiled from Riften if/when the Stormcloaks retake the city, or does she remain on account of her power and influence within the city? ChrisGJ777 (talk) 14:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The connection with The Black Briars and Saddam Hussein. As crazy as it sounds, Maven reminds me of the former Iraqi Dictator Saddam Hussein for the following reasons: 1. Both model themselves after "The Godfather". ''2. ''People tend to be weary of what they say about Maven/Saddam for fear of being killed, jailed ect. 3. Maven imprisioning her son Sibbi for killing his ex-fiance's brother is similar to when Saddam jailed his eldest son Uday for killing his personal food taster Kamel Hana Gegeo. The only difference is that while Uday was the eldest son of Saddam, Sibbi is the younger son(Hemming is the eldest). Why does it say she's a Nightblade? Why does this page give Maven the class as "Nightblade"? Did I miss something? This makes no sense - she's no such thing! Isn't that limited to Oblivion anyway? tehlivi (talk) 02:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC)tehlivi Athough we have no class we can pick anymore the npc's still do (makes it easier to program them i guess) there's a lot too, hereis a list. AzuraKnight (talk) 15:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Why can't she be exciled? What kind of stupid idea was it to not exile Maven if you loose Riften during Season Unending then take it back later?It effects every other Jarl replacement so what makes Maven special? She is of the 17 Jarls and replacements the worst so should be exiled.